A user often wants to see an image displayed on a communication device carrying out a communications, such as a mobile phone and a smart phone, on a larger screen.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-48027 discloses a display apparatus which connects a television receiver and a communication device to transmit display image data of the communication device to the television receiver, and display the display image data on a display screen of the television receiver.